


Touch my body

by SmoakQueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakQueen/pseuds/SmoakQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day I made a video and used the song Touch My Body by Mariah Carey, so I had the idea of writing a fanfic using the chorus of this song.</p>
<p>Each verse is own summary of each chapter.</p>
<p>Do not expect death or heartbreak here. This fanfic is just about friendship, love and our favorite cliches that never disappoint us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch my body

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you find any errors, let me know, English is not my language.

Oliver was in his office in QC. Felicity was sitting on the other side, in front of him. He cleared his throat and then said:

\- Felicity, thanks for helping me. You know, I'm not very good at math and do not understand practically nothing about being a CEO. You can be assured that you will receive very well for your extra hours - He blinked.

\- Well, you talk as if we were not spending the whole night together anyway - Felicity stopped breathing - I mean, in our base ... Your base - Oliver looked into her eyes.

\- Our base. Our team. Me, you and Diggle. Speaking of him, you know how fine is he in his honeymoon? - Felicity laughed.

\- Oliver, stop trying to delay the work, I know you're talking to stop working, we need to continue with these accounts and stuff company. I still can not believe you left it all to do at the end of the year.

\- Felicity, please, can we take a break? - He got up, went to her side, touched her shoulder, bent down to get his mouth near her ear and then said - I'll go get some coffee downstairs, do you want it too?

All she could do was nod. She knew that if she tried to speak her voice would falter. Oliver touching her, with his face very close of hers, she could almost feel his breath. This was all too much for her.

3 months ago after Barry Allen had left Starling City, Felicity noticed a change in Oliver. He was more communicative, more open to her, easier to deal, gradually he was letting her get in, sometimes outta nowhere, he told her things about the island and about his life before.

While Oliver went to get coffee, Felicity thought in his commentary on the Diggle honeymoon. The wedding of their friend with Lyla was 4 days ago. Was not the first time that Oliver saw Felicity in a gala dress, but maybe that marriage thing has awakened something in him. Felicity smiled when she remembered that Oliver was barely breathing when he saw her in the dark green dress. He came next to her, grabbed her arm and said close to her ear, _"You should have warned me about the color of your dress, maybe I could have come with a tie of the same color and we could have done a tribute to our partner"_ Felicity laughed and replied _"Oliver, how could I imagine you would be interested for the color of my dress? And anyway, did not choose the green to make tribute, it was only because I liked that dress."_ He smiled and said _"It is a pity, because if not this would have been an internal joke between us."_

Indeed, she hadn't chosen the dress to make a tribute, but subconsciously, she had become an adept to dark green and things related to arrows. Maybe that was the way she found to express the size of the impact that Oliver caused in her life, without her having to express it in words. A short time after she joined the team, she realized that she was already having a crush on Oliver. Some more time and then she stopped fighting and admitted to herself that she is in love with the most wanted man in the city: by the police and by the women.

What Oliver did not know is that Felicity really understand about internal jokes. She made an arrow tattoo just below her left breast. _Close to the heart_ , she like to think, _this is my secret and he will only know when take my shirt off_ , a smirk appeared on her face as this thought passed in her mind. Fantasizing with Oliver had become a common thing, but she did not expect he would correspond, though.

Felicity was so absorbed in her thoughts that when a glass came out of nowhere in front of her, she got scared, screamed and slapped the strange object, doing all coffee spill on her shirt, then she jumped out of the chair.

\- OH MY GOD, OLIVER, I  DID NOT HEAR YOU ARRIVE, EXCUSE THE MESS, MY GOD THIS COFFEE IS BURNING - Felicity shouted.

\- Felicity, it's okay, seriously - He had his hands on her arms - It's my fault, I need to stop this habit of arives stealthily. Are you okay?

Oliver pushed all the papers above his desk, piling up quickly at one side, grabbed Felicity by the waist and placed her on the table. He opened a drawer and took out two towels, handed one to her and used the other to help. 

\- Looks like you'll need a new white shirt, Miss. Smoak - he smiled - I do not think you will want to come to work with this shirt tomorrow.

Felicity tried to laugh, but her skin was causing a strange feeling. She felt the heavy hands of Oliver get to her neck. He was moving away her collar and looking her skin.

\- O-Oliver, what are you doing?

\- Felicity, the coffee was too hot and you poured it all over your body. I need you to take off your shirt to see if you did not have any serious burn.

She was almost nodding as she remembered the tattoo. _No, he can not see it._

\- N-no, I will not take it off - she stammered.

\- Then I'll take - If she was not burnt, dirty, stinking of coffee and in a desperate situation that would be when he see the tattoo, she would probably be enjoying every word he said, but the situation was different.

Before she could open her mouth again, he had pulled the shirt out of her skirt and was undoing the buttons that were closed since the first three she had left open. She lowered her head and prepared for the worst.

\- Felicity - she froze - your skin is red, but it seems nothing serious - she exhaled,  _Does he not see, is that the bra covering? -_ Wait ... What is this? - _Oh no, no, no ... Oliver._

\- What? - She said, with a look of innocence.

\- This tattoo is an arrow - With one hand, he passed the towel wiping the coffee from her body, with the other hand, he traced his finger over the tattoo and looked at it intently. Felicity watched him in his state of contemplation for a few seconds until he looked up. When Oliver finally realized the situation: the most amazing woman he has ever met in life, sitting at his desk, with him between her legs, with his shirt open and an arrow tattoo under her breast, his eyes darkened with desire. Felicity saw the flash go through Oliver's eyes - Why You tattooed an arrow and not tell me?

\- Oh, I don't know, Oliver. It was like a reminder, I am passing the best phase of my life doing what I do with you and I wanted to have it registered somehow. I didn't tell you because I thought you would never be interested in something like that - Now he held both sides of her shirt open as he stared at that mark so... interesting.

\- How would not interest me? Felicity, this is so sexy - Felicity hadn't even time to process his words when the two heard someone clearing her throat behind them. Felicity hurried to close the shirt. Oliver turned.

\- Hey, Laurel, wait a minute - he turned again to Felicity.

\- You have another shirt here? - He asked, but again Laurel interrupted.

\- Sorry to bother this moment "porn boss-secretary", but I need to talk to you two - Laurel said in her most arrogant voice.

Oliver turned again and used the Vigilante Voice.

\- WAIT. A. MINUTE. LAUREL. - It worked because she didn't interrupt again.

\- Yes, Oliver, I have another shirt, don't worry, everything's fine - Felicity was red in the body because of coffee and red in the face because of shame. She jumped from the table and ran passsing for Laurel, heading to her desk. Laurel looked as if looking to an insect until she grabbed the shirt and went into the bathroom.

\- What are you doing here, Laurel? - Oliver spoke coldly. He no longer felt any heat for this woman.

\- Did you know that your secretary is helping the Arrow? I came here to arrest her - Oliver frowned.

\- You can not arrest her, you have no means to prove - Oliver said.

\- No, but I can interrogate her. I discovered my dad's meeting with the Arrow and then I checked his phone. When I asked who was Felicity Smoak, he turned the conversation, so I checked the files of the police and she had been interrogated at the police station by my father. Now, guess why! You already know Oliver, the Arrow was the reason - Felicity had already changed and heard what Laurel said.

\- Excuse me, but where did you get this nonsense that I'm working with the Arrow? - Felicity and said Laurel turned.

\- To begin, the Arrow wasn't seen tonight and you're still here with Oliver. Strange, no? - Laurel said smugly and it gave an idea for Oliver.

\- Laurel, this is impossible, Felicity doesn't works with the Arrow. She spends the whole day here with me - He walked to Felicity side.

\- The day. And the night, Oliver? - Laurel stared at the two. Before that Felicity could say anything, Oliver anticipated.

\- Also. She spends every night with me - The phrase made the two women's jaws drop.

\- Ollie, you mean that you're sleeping with ... _She_? - Laurel said the last word as if Felicity was unremarkable.

\- Yes - he put his arm around the waist of Felicity and she also participated in the lie, putting her arm around his waist as well - We didn't want to make anything public because of the press, I hope you don't disappoint me, Laurel.

\- No, who's disappointed me. I don't believe it, Oliver. The secretary... How could you do this, change me for _it_? - Laurel had already forgotten the main reason why she came.

\- Hold on, darling. Look how you talk to me. Just because I'm with your ex doesn't mean you can talk to me like that - Felicity took three steps forward, coming very close to Laurel - Now he's mine - Felicity took a cocky smile.

The Laurel response was to slap Felicity. The blonde turned quickly and punched in the Laurel's belly. Some 10 blows had been exchanged before Oliver could separate the two, grabbing Felicity and pulling her off the ground. Laurel's hair was totally out of place and her dress was ripped as well the Felicity's shirt. While Oliver separated the two, the women were screaming things like _Bitch, Witch, Filthy_ and one that Oliver would later laugh remembering Felicity saing _Prostitute Trainee_.

\- LAUREL. GO AWAY. NOW - Oliver was using the again the Vigilante Voice, then Laurel grabbed her bag and left.

\- Don't think that will be only that, cute - Laurel said before leaving.

Oliver dropped Felicity, but not removed his hands from her.

\- Are you okay? - He fingered the collar of her shirt and came pretty close, pushing her back. She couldn't take her eyes from his eyes. This time Oliver led her to the chair instead of the table.

Oliver grabbed a medical kit he kept in his office since Arrow impostors stormed the building of the QC. When he returned, she was adjusting her hair. Oliver cleaned a cut in her neck and put a bandage in it.

\- I think if you care about how curative seem, you will have to wear a scarf. Felicity, you gave a nice punch with the left in her - He spoke with admiration in his voice.

\- She deserved - Felicity replied - I've been learning a few things with you, guys.

\- I think you will be a great student... It seems that today isn't the luck day for your shirts - Oliver said and pointed to the torn sleeve. Felicity laughed.

\- And it also seems that the day of You touch my body - when she realized what she said, put both hands on her face - Oh god, why do I always say these things?

Oliver smiled as he always did, never mocking.

\- Oliver, thank you - He looked into her eyes with a look of interrogation - Thank you for what you said, you did Laurel think we're having an affair only to defend myself.

\- It was nothing, it was the least I should do for you.

\- And if she decides to tell anyone else?

\- Then we continue with this - he put his hand on her face - Do not worry.

She put her hands on his arms, feeling the muscles beneath her fingers. Oliver was on his knees in front of her. He pulled the chair closer and started again, undoing the buttons of her shirt. Felicity was tense. Whatever this man was doing, she wouldn't stop.

This time he did not open all the buttons, just enough to show the tattoo.

\- Now we have to talk about it here - he said, running his finger over the tattoo.

\- Oliver, do you know I don't feel comfortable with you seeing me in bra? - Felicity said. Inside her, she cursed herself for not having wore a bra prettiest than a simple white.

\- And I don't feel comfortable for you have hidden it from me - Now one hand was touching the tattoo and the other was on her thigh.

The effect Felicity wanted the tattoo could cause worked, but not the way she wanted. He was supposed to see it just after deserve take her shirt.

Felicity came back to herself before Oliver leaned his lips on her body, as he was going to do. She got up and closed the shirt again.

\- I think we have worked enough for today and I'm pretty tired after all that happened. Let's go home? - Felicity said. Oliver stood up and nodded.

The two grabbed their things, turned off the lights and each one went to their way

 

 

 

 


	2. Put me on the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the training cliche.

Felicity and Oliver were at the base, sitting, doing nothing. She stared at the computer for some mission, but the city was unusually peaceful.

\- What do you think we train a bit? You know, Diggle is my training partner, but now he is away - Oliver said.

\- You and me? Do you mean fight? - She stammered.

\- Yes, why not? Unless you want to go home ...

\- No, train sounds good and necessary - all that she loved to do was stay close to Oliver and going home was not an option to collaborate with this - Let me go change my clothes - she said, then took the bag that she left at the base with gym clothes.

Oliver took off his shirt and went to turn the lights of the training area. When Felicity came back, Oliver had his back. All she could think was " _shirtless...The man wants to kill me_ ". Then Oliver turned.

\- Ready? - He asked, she nodded.

\- Okay, I understood that you already know how to give a punch, so I want you to drop me - Felicity raised an eyebrow.

\- Oliver, you weigh twice my weight, how I will get you down?

\- Exactly, that's where you'll start to learn - he looked in her eyes, that look of flashback, she knew he was going to tell something about the island - Before I learned how to shoot with bow and arrow, I spent hours and hours giving slap in a bowl of water.

\- You stayed slaping the water? - Felicity thought the training Oliver had been a little more ... Wild.

\- I was, but I will not force you to do this, don't worry - He touched her shoulder - Let's start.

During training, Oliver tried to take it easy, but Felicity failed to topple him. Every time she was who was overthrown. Felicity wasn't caring too much about it. In fact, she wasn't able to do anything right because every time she touched the warm skin of Oliver or she felt he grabbing her, she distracted. Observe Oliver shirtless train had already become a hobby and she can touch him was more than a simple desire.

After she was cast down about fifteen times, Felicity was sweating. She took off the sweatshirt jacket she was wearing and stayed only a short t-shirt. Oliver froze when he saw the tattoo. This was too much for him. Oliver was completely unfocused, then the next time he dropped her, he fell down together to the ground.

Felicity felt the warmth of his body next to hers. She put her hand on his shoulder and felt how tense he was.

\- Felicity... - He looked intently at her.

\- Oliver... I need to tell you something - she said. He winked.

\- Say.

\- You're crushing me - What was true and she wouldn't be able to do anything out of air. He laughed and rolled to her side. The two stayed on the ground, gasping.

Felicity was ready to get up again, then she felt a hand touch her belly. Oliver was lying on his side, again touching her with a finger and looking the arrow tattooed on Felicity's skin.

\- I wanted to get a tattoo like this one too, but I already have these in my body and they are already suspicious to people. I've also been accused of being vigilant. Would attract much attention.

\- Not if you make somewhere where no one can see - Oliver half-smiled and raised an eyebrow. Felicity blushed when she realized that it would be more complicated to Oliver - Well, I could do it - she said.

\- Not exactly, I saw the tattoo.

\- I already knew that someday you would see it anyway - Felicity closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She was wondering if she could blush more. Then she stood up.

They trained a little more. Oliver each time getting more distracted and falling resistance. He just didn't remember that Felicity is a smart and insightful woman. How much more they fight, the more she was learning the Oliver's techniques and discovering how to defend and block the blows. It was not long and soon she has cheated him, finally managing to topple him.  
When Felicity dropped Oliver, she sat on him, insisting that he stay on the ground. She raised her arms and yelled in celebration. Oliver smiled and put his hands on her thighs. Felicity looked at him.

\- I won - she said, figuring he would make up any excuse like _I let you win_.

\- Won, I must admit: you beat me - Felicity rested her hands on Oliver's body. They were silent for a while. She ran her fingers over his scars.

\- You could get a tattoo. It necessarily needs to be an arrow? - Oliver raised an eyebrow when she finished speaking.

\- No.

\- Why don't you tattoo, maybe, a bow? If someone asks, you say it's a D and invents a story to it.

\- That would be at least cute.

\- Cute? - Cute is not a word in the Oliver Vocabulary. 

\- You with an arrow, I with a bow, it sounds like a couple thing - Oliver words made the air escape from Felicity.

\- That's not what I meant - Felicity stammered.

\- I know. But I like your idea, I'll think about - He grabbed her wrists and pressed them to emphasize what he said.

Felicity pressed his shoulders. Oliver's hands began to rise through her bare arms. His fingers played a bit with the straps of her shirt and then went down to her back. Felicity scratched his body. Quickly, Oliver turned his body, doing Felicity get underneath him.

\- _I won_ \- he whispered in her ear. Felicity was barely breathing. She felt him crawling back. When Oliver put his lips on tattoo, how much he wanted to do, _M_ _y heart_ started ringing somewhere.

\- O-Oliver. My cell - She heard him snort, and then leave her, he grabbed the shirt over a chair and sat down with a hard expression.

\- Hey, Diggle. How are you? - Felicity answered. _Hadn't a worse time for call, bro?_ Oliver thought - No, no, no mission. Oliver and I were training. No, you do not mess up, we had already finished - Oliver didn't need to hear what Diggle was saying to know what they were talking about.

After hanging up, Felicity said she was tired and wanted to go home. Oliver nodded and she left him there alone. When she arrived, tiredness was the last thing she would worry. The place where Oliver put his lips seemed to burn. Felicity took a shower with cold water as possible and went to bed. She spent a good time at night thinking about how she would be able to look at Oliver again, without remembering him on top of her, his hands through her whole body, his lips on tattoo, it was too much.


	3. Wrestle me around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the 'fake girlfriend', 'dance' and 'drunk' chapter.

Five days before Christmas, all people received their holiday QC, Felicity Smoak too. She spent her days watching her favorite series, reading books and sleeping. Oliver thought even the Arrow deserved a rest, then have combined return to action on the 29th. When Felicity went into the base, everything was dark. Shortly after she turns on all the lights and computers, Oliver arrived.

\- Hey, Felicity. How was the Christmas? - He said as he put his jacket on a chair.

\- Well, the usual. I was eating ice cream and watching the fireworks off the balcony, although at Christmas doesn't have many fireworks and I don't even celebrate Christmas, I've been thinking that religion doesn't affect me. Of course I think one day get married in a church and things like that but honestly... - She looked at Oliver and saw him smiling the way he always did when she began to ramble - I think I'm talking too much.

\- Wait ... you spent Christmas alone?

\- Yes, I don't have brothers, my father is dead and my mother is married to a man who I hate and they are across the country and maybe my uncles and my cousins don't like me very much - Felicity realized that if it weren't for Oliver and Diggle she would be a completely solitary person. Since she joined the Team Arrow, she pulled away from all the other people with whom she had contact.

\- The new year you will not be alone.

\- What?

\- You know my family always make New Year's party. You will go with me - Oliver held her hand.

\- Oliver, I can't accept that. I'll be displaced there. Is your family, not mine - Felicity said it, but she was dying to accept the offer.

\- No, Felicity. You have no idea how many people will go. Even after all the problems of the Queen family, no one would be crazy to miss the best party of the year-end in the town. Are at least 300 guests, in which Laurel is included so you have to go. She thinks we're together.

\- Well, that's an argument.

\- And even if it wasn't an argument, I wouldn't let you spend one more celebration alone. Never again. I feel guilty about sucking your life - Oliver spoke the truth. He had noticed how Felicity was alone and that she worked really hard, he only wanted to delay this matter, because it would be complicated, but now he found the right moment to talk about.

\- Oliver, you are my life - Felicity placed her hand on her forehead - Helping Arrow is my life. Do what I do here, it's awesome.

\- I understand. The feeling of helping the city is simply amazing.

\- Not only the city, Oliver - she squeezed his hands - you. I believe in you, I know you have trouble with this, but I'm here for everything you need - Felicity thought it was sounding like wedding vows .

\- Well, what I need now is you go to the party with me - Felicity nodded, smiling.

Shortly after, Oliver left to patrol the city and the other day, they have not met.

\- _Hi, Felicity_ \- Oliver called her on the 31st.

\- _Hey, Oliver, I'm getting ready, I'll be ready by seven-thirty._

\- _Okay, I'll come pick you up at your apartment_ \- and hung up. Felicity thought he he would never lose this habit of turning off the phone without saying goodbye.

Oliver arrived five minutes after the time she said she would be prepared. He took a touch on the intercom and she said that she was already coming down. Oliver leaned against the car while he waited, it was weird not having Diggle driving. When Felicity came out, he thought she couldn't be more sexy.  
Her hair was smooth, as she was accustomed to always leave, with two strands stuck behind with a brilliant clip. Her dress was golden, but without being too flashy, it was toothy in the back and adjusted to the body. The shoes matched the dress.

\- Felicity Smoak, you are remarkable - He raised his hand and opened the door for her. Before entering she replied.

\- Oliver Queen, you are more beautiful than any movie heartthrob - They laughed, but deep down they both knew that Felicity was being serious.

After a short time of silence, Felicity realized something.

\- Oliver, how do you know where I live, if I never told you my address?

Sometimes he followed Felicity making her way home. She did not know she was being followed. Often times he stopped in front of the door of the building and thought to enter, go to her apartment and be able to say everything he had been feeling recently. But everything was so confused and he did not want to hurt her, then, for a while, he calmed down. Now that tattoo had done all that reappear. Fewer and fewer he had doubts of her feelings, just needed a little confirmation.

\- I looked at the sheet of your information in QC - It's no secret that Oliver isn't good at lying to her.

\- You went to QC just to see where I live? It was just asking.

\- No, it makes more time, I just looked once and memorized where it was.

\- Why did you want to know where I live?

\- For details, Felicity. If an emergency happens - That didn't convince Felicity, but she knew it wouldn't help to argue with Oliver, so she just went silent. After a while she spoke again.

\- Oliver, we'll be pretending to Laurel, but your mother and sister, what they will think? - The more she thought about the farce, more she found holes.

\- They don't know anything. We can say that we are close just like two good single friends who don't want to look lonely in a year-end party - Felicity thought maybe this lie could work. She knew no one would believe that Oliver would be with a woman like her, instead of a supermodel or something. Only one person had to believe: Laurel.

\- Okay. So because you told Laurel that we want to hide it from the media, there's no problem If we don't touch each other - seemed it would work. Seemed.

\- Well, we can do something when she's around.

\- Like what?

\- Perhaps an exchange of glances. Something implied that only she understands - Felicity was beginning to like the idea of pretending to Laurel. After the night that Laurel accused her, she finally admitted to herself that she wanted Laurel to go to hell.

\- Accepted.

When they arrived at the mansion, he took the car to the garage and entered the house for a less glitzy place than the front door. When they reached the main hall, they saw that actually, people didn't care what happened to the Queen family. As Oliver said, no one loses that party. Many people were already dancing. Oliver saw his mother talking to someone and went to her. Felicity went together. When Moira saw the son, said goodbye to the people and went toward him.

\- Oliver, good to see you here my son. So today you will introduce me to your girlfriend? - Oliver frowned. Thea soon joined them.

\- Oliver, no longer hide. Laurel told us, requested that we did not talk anything, we understand, the press knows how to be very boring - Moira said, and then turned to Felicity - I already know you from somewhere, anyway, welcome to the family - Oliver's mother greeted Felicity, Thea did the same shortly after.

\- It's great to know that my brother is with a real woman and not those creatures that look like they came out of a magazine plastic surgery - Felicity laughed - I think they've invented magazines about plastic surgery. I do not know.

The two women parted to speak again with the guests. Oliver took her hand and took Felicity to another room, where the bar was set. A table with food was in another room.

\- Oliver, if you told me this would be as big, I would come with a golf cart to be able to move around by your house - Oliver laughed - And from what I understand, I think we have to pretend for two more people.

\- Looks like it. Get ready, Thea is complicated. I don't know how she was so nice to you and not filled you with questions - Oliver made an expression of "you're screwed, Felicity Smoak".

\- Maybe she liked me at first sight - Felicity replied optimistic. _"Just like me, Felicity"_ Oliver thought  - Where is Laurel? Haven't seen the bitch.

\- Prostitute Trainee - Oliver reminded - Whenever I get into a discussion, I'll call you, Felicity, you can count on it.

The bar was the most empty room, so it wasn't hard to see Laurel, with a really weird dress, entering the room. Oliver exchanged a quick glance with Felicity, indicating the entry. The blonde quickly understood. The two have made much effort to not look toward her, to see if she was watching them. Felicity automatically put a hand on Oliver's shoulder as he grabbed her by the waist.

\- Stay like that until her go or come talk to us - he whispered in her ear, but she didn't really wanted to talk to Laurel. She glanced sideways and saw that Laurel was even coming.

Felicity placed both hands around his neck and before he could react, her lips were on his. It was a chaste and quick kiss. So Oliver, without departing, looked at Laurel. She was there, some 10 feet away, frozen. Then he felt Felicity trying to get out of his arms and held her tighter. When he looked right at her face, he saw that she was blushing more than she ever was at any time before. He pulled her closer to him, lowered his head and kissed her the same as she had done before, but it wasn't just one kiss. 

Felicity felt her stomach circling each time Oliver kissed her. After several kisses, he took a little longer in her mouth. Was a deeper kiss and with so much sexual tension that Felicity knew if someone was watching, would see sparks coming out of them. When Oliver finished that kiss, he pulled away. They looked to the side again, and this time, no sign of Laurel.

\- Felicity Smoak: computer genius, queen of insults and newly discovered: great fake girlfriend - Oliver said.

\- I gave just a kiss, was you who continued - Felicity felt the skin burn.

\- Just wanted to make more convincing what you started - Oliver gave his playboy smile.

The two grabbed a drink and went back to the main hall. Felicity pulled away from Oliver, none of the three women was around, so didn't have to pretend. Of course she had loved to pretend, but _fake girlfriend_ is something that somehow hurts. She watched Oliver greet people all night. Without the two realized who the next person to greet, there was Laurel.

\- Hi, Ollie. Felicity. Great party, as every year - Laurel said and greeted Oliver - What do you think about dance? - Oliver looked at Felicity and she made a slight movement with her head indicating yes.

When the two started dancing, Felicity watched from afar. Watch them dance reminded her that Laurel and Oliver already had something in the past. Before the island they truly loved, now no longer had the same magic, everyone knows they tried again, but failed. Something that seemed to preclude Oliver, he knew it wasn't _"what"_ but _"who"_ that was impeding him from having a relationship with Laurel. Everything changed after the island, including feelings.

Felicity decided she would rather not see that, then went to the balcony.

While dancing, Laurel approached Oliver's ear and said:

\- No matter how much you kiss while I'm watching, I know she is guilty, don't worry, I'll find the proof I need and then send this woman to prison - Laurel squinted, so the song ended and she walked away.

Oliver searched for Felicity, when he was passing through the door leading to the balcony, he glimpsed a golden dress. He approached, but took care to let her notice that he was coming up. Felicity turned.

\- Thank you for not arrive stealthily this time - she raised a glass of sparkling wine - See, I could have tipped drink in me again - Oliver gave a smile that faded quickly.

\- What are you doing here alone?

\- Oh, you were there dancing, so I came here - she lowered her head.

\- Hey, Laurel only wanted to dance with me to give me a warning. She wants to arrest you anyway - he held her hand and the thumb was making circles on her skin.

\- I can imagine. And that worries me.

\- If she finds a way to incriminates you, I put three arrows in her before she can blink, as I did with the Count - Felicity raised an eyebrow.

\- Oliver, you don't kill the bad guys not even more, why would you kill your ex, who obviously still has strong feelings for you ... I saw how she looked at you while you danced.

\- Why? Just like the Count, for you. When you joined the team, I promised to Diggle I protect you, but this promise was not for him - Felicity looked into his eyes - That promise was to myself. I will never let anything bad happen to you.

\- Oliver ... Thanks - He kissed her forehead and took a step back - you know, you're so different from when I met you. You are more tender.

\- Once, a good friend, told me that I have to find another way - he repeated these words. Felicity wanted to kiss him - Shall we dance?

She smiled. That was definitely something she wanted to do. Apart from kissing him, of course.

The two returned to the main hall and went to the dance floor. Felicity placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder and held his hand with the other. The free hand, Oliver placed at the waist of Felicity. The opening of her dress allowed him to feel the soft skin of her back. Where he touched, she felt as if burned. When Felicity was taking the first step, Oliver used the hand that was on her back to pull her as close as possible.

Felicity leaned her head on his shoulder as the two moved to the sound of slow music. So they were: going back and forth until the song ends. Oliver slipped his hand across the clear of fabric of her back. When the song ended, the two walked away. They continued talking and drinking at the bar, proving that every drink were being served. After a while Oliver looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly midnight.

\- I know the party here is great, but the real party is up there. Come with me.

At the bar, Oliver took a bucket of ice with a sparkling wine and two glasses. He led her up the stairs, which was not easy for either of them to climb, since they were practically drunk. They went through a long hallway and then Oliver opened a door. Felicity realized that he took her to the bedroom. She did not know what he was planning, but she knew that would not stop him. In fact, she could not, she was so drunk that walking was already quite an achievement.

Oliver crossed the room and opened the door leading to the balcony. Felicity followed. He looked at the clock again and saw that it was less than a minute to the new year. Then he opened sparkling wine, filled the glasses and handed one to Felicity.

\- All new years, when it is almost midnight, I come to my bedroom, here you can see the fireworks, there in the hall you wouldn't see anything - When he finished speaking, they heard a chorus of three hundred voices making countdown.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one._

Both clinked glasses and each made their request silently.

\- What did you ask? - Oliver asked.

\- If I tell you will not realize - Felicity winked at him.

\- It will only be realized if you tell me - Oliver spoke with certainty about her request.

\- That's what we'll see, Mr. Queen.

The two continued drinking and watching the fireworks in the sky. When finished sparkling wine, Oliver grabbed two beers in the mini fridge. Now yes, the two were definitely drunk. He approached and grabbed her.

\- Felicity Smoak, I want to kiss you.

\- So kiss.

Despite being almost fainting, they managed to give a deep and lengthy kiss. Oliver pushed her to the bedroom. She undid his tie and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He started to undo his belt and unzip his pants. The two took an eternity until Oliver was only in his boxer briefs. Felicity's dress was faster, he just pulled it out and she kicked her shoes away.

When Felicity lay on the soft bed, she couldn't resist and closed her eyes. Drink made her very sleepy. Oliver was ready to complain, but when he lay in bed, didn't take it. All he could do was join and sleep embraced her. Frustrating.

Oliver was the first to wake up. He didn't know how he had ended up in his bed. When he reached out, his hand touched something, something not... _Someone_ , so opened his eyes to see Felicity lying beside him. She was lying face down and he could see her bare back. Oliver sat on the bed and the movement made Felicity awakening. She turned and pulled the sheet up.  
Felicity opened her eyes lazily, when she looked up, saw that it wasn't the ceiling of her room. She glanced up and saw a strange bedroom, looked to the other side and saw Oliver sitting beside her half naked and staring.

\- OLIVER! - Felicity shouted.

\- Don't ask. I don't know too - Oliver said - Do you remember anything? - Felicity shook her head and put her hand on her forehead.

\- I mean, yes. I remember us dancing ...

\- And after drinking at the bar - Oliver continued

\- The fireworks, we were on your balcony - Felicity Oliver dared face - I just remember that.

\- I also - They were silent for a while.

The two wanted to ask the question, but it was Felicity who broke the silence.

\- Oliver, do you think we ... you know ... we had sex? - Felicity stared at her hands.

\- Are you naked? - Oliver was also looking at his hands.

\- Not completely ... And my dress needed no bra - Felicity knew she was blushing.

\- Well, I'm also with the underwear. Do you think we just took off our clothes and slept?

\- It is a possibility. Even drunk, it's hard I don't remember a sex night with you - Felicity let her thoughts escape through the mouth. Oliver looked at her and bit his lip, eyes going black with desire - Hell. Oliver, that's not what I meant. Well, it was. Not every women who sleep with the boss and forget. Even you. Because you are a very beautiful man Oliver,  you know you are. You have an effect on women. I'll shut up.

\- I feel praised, Felicity, but still not remembering anything. I think if we did or not, we can just forget about it, as if nothing had happened, because neither we remember - _"What it's a damn"_ the two thought.

\- It will be very hard to forget that I woke up half naked in your bed. Anyway, I would like to know where is my dress - When she finished speaking, Oliver jumped out of bed, leaving her with a privileged view of his body covered only by a white boxer briefs. Felicity gasped as she watched him seaching for her dress.

\- Wear it for now - Oliver threw his shirt to her. Like a flash, a memory occurred to Oliver - Felicity, I remember you taking out my tie and unbuttoning my shirt - Just thinking she had done something like this, a wave of desire passed through her body. When Oliver turned his back, she wore his shirt.

Oliver for a moment watched Felicity searching for the dress. When he saw her dressed in it, he thought she couldn't get any sexier, " _she could, dressed in my shirt"_ he thought. He looked under the bed and found the dress.

\- How the hell this shit got there? - She asked indignantly.

\- The night was crazy - he said with a tone of malice. Felicity took one last look at Oliver and ran into the bathroom.

After Felicity dressed, she left the bathroom and saw that Oliver also was already dressed. She asked him to take her home. They were silent in the car all the time. When they arrived, Oliver wanted to accompany Felicity to the door, but she asked him not to. They said goodbye, and before she left, he said:

\- Felicity, I'm not sorry for what happened - She looked at him appalled.

\- And neither I, Oliver. After all, it was a great New Year's party - She closed the car door with more force than necessary and walked to the building.


	4. Play with me some more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They just didn't imagine that this lack of words would become in a seduction game"

After the new year party and what they think happened, Felicity and Oliver didn't meet again until the QC get back on work on the 6th. The last words they said before they parted about not feel sorry for what happened stayed on both their heads.

Oliver has always been much loved by the family, but the thing with women has always been different. All women with whom he stayed were only sexual interest, and Laurel, who even before he get stuck on the island was already a failed relationship. But now, every time he thought of Felicity, it was like if he took a punch and he didn't know where it came from. He was completely confused. In the beginning, when they met, he saw in her a great friend and a great partner and was gradually learning that she is a beautiful woman and has potential. Oliver realized the intensity of his feelings for her when she was caught by the Count. When he slept, he had many nightmares, kind of like Count injecting vertigo in her.

Oliver tried to push away those thoughts about Felicity. Neither he knew what he was feeling, but one thing he was sure: he would never hurt her. Then came Barry Allen. Oliver was sure that Felicity had been jealous when she found out that he had an affair with Isabel Rochev. Then came this new 'kid' and suddenly, who was jealous was he. Felicity just stopped paying attention to Oliver and had eyes only for Barry. To the Oliver's relief, the guy was gone before anything had happened.

After all this, their friendship returned to normal until that tattoo appeared in front of his face. Before the world seemed upside down, now it seemed to be like that and shaking. Oliver desired Felicity fervently. After he woke up in bed with her and the misunderstanding was "solved" all he wanted to do was throw her back on the bed and then give her a great memory of what is going to bed with Oliver Queen. But his conscience prevented him from doing it, first, at least, he had to think of something to say to her, how to express what he was feeling, maybe it was love.

During these days of vacation, the two thought of things to say about, but none had the courage to speak. They just didn't imagine that this lack of words would become in a seduction game.

When they were at the base, Oliver always found an excuse to take his shirt off. Several times he had seen her watching him furtively, his shirtless body made her lose concentration and he knew it. Felicity noticed. A woman notices when a shirtless man is surrounding her. Oliver was always close, touching her. Subtle touches on the shoulder, arms, waist. Things that sent a series of shivers through her body.

_This game is for two, Oliver Queen._

One day in QC, Oliver requested that Felicity stay late to help him. Were these moments that Felicity felt like a puppy, all Oliver asked, she would do, and gladly, but this time she took to be able to take her revenge and the weather was playing in her favor. It was a really hot night in Starling City. Oliver was with the sleeves rolled up and without a tie.

_He is so sexy_   Felicity thought. She was in her classic look: skirt and shirt. Pretending as if she were dying of heat, she took some sheets on top of his desk and began to wagging. Oliver looked up in time to see a Felicity Smoak quite comfortable opening one button of her shirt. The next thing she did was "keep working". When Felicity bent to keep writing whatever it was, Oliver had a privileged view. His mouth was dry.

Felicity looked up and saw Oliver with wide eyes and an expression of who wanted to speak but didn't know what.

\- Are you okay? - Felicity asked innocently.

All that Oliver could do was shake his head awkwardly and re-focus on work. Inside, Felicity Smoak laughed. He glanced at her and saw a small smile on her face.

_So this is the game, Felicity Smoak?_ He thought, and began working on his revenge.

 

The next night, Oliver and Felicity were in the base.

\- Felicity, what do you think of learning how to shoot with the bow? - Oliver asked. Felicity smelled trap.

\- Oliver, it's easier for me to kill striking the person with the bow than hit the arrow - She said what was true. This made Oliver laugh.

\- Come on, you can learn. I always see you touching in my bow.

\- I like touch what is yours ... argh ... I mean, the hero things, you know, not everyone has this kind of material - Oliver looked at her with an amused expression on his face. He got up and took her hand. She let him lead her to the training area.

Oliver took the quiver and bow, the second item, he gave to Felicity with an arrow.

\- First try to shoot.

Felicity took aim at one of the targets, but when she shoot, what was hit was a lamp that exploded in a cascade of sparks. They stood quietly watching until the show of small explosions ends.

\- Well, I think we have a lot of work - Oliver said - Position yourself again, but don't shoot.

Felicity held the arrow and took aim.

\- Spread your legs - Felicity did, but made it worse. She knew that Oliver would do next and automatically stopped breathing.

Oliver put both hands on her waist. The memories he had of her taking off his shirt were crossed his mind. He approached to be with his whole body leaning on her.

\- Lift the elbow - He used one hand to adjust the height of her elbow and with the other hand, he pulled her a little to the side so she had better aim, the movement made their bodies fit as both were two pieces of puzzle - Don't hold the arrow so afraid, pretend this is an extension of your arm, as if it were part of you - Oliver whispered in her ear. _Just like you are part of me_ , he thought.

Oliver removed his hand under her elbow and placed it on her waist. Now it was his left hand that was working. It left Felicity's waist and was tracing to half way up her left arm. He pushed the arm holding the bow up a little and left there. The right hand, he placed on her belly. Felicity felt his breath. He lowered his head a little and put it on her shoulder. She felt as if they were one.

\- Now - Oliver spoke so low that she thought she imagined. The arrow has left Felicity's fingers to go toward the target, not  in the perfect spot in the body drawn, but very close to where the heart would be.

\- YEAAAAAAAAAAH - Felicity screamed and jumped. She turned and hugged Oliver. Even though they are practically glued together, it surprised Oliver. The hug was short. Felicity wasn't able to stay close to Oliver for over 10s and breathe.

When Felicity was home, she began thinking about what would be her next move in this game.

 

Felicity always arrived before Oliver in QC. She was sitting in his chair when he came into the office. This would be full of 'movements' day.

\- Felicity, what are you doing here?

\- First, good morning, Mr. Queen. Second, I'm working, if you want me to help you to be a good CEO, I can't stand up and taking things from your desk for mine the whole time - Then she got up and sat in the chair on the other side.

Only when Oliver sat down, he noticed that Felicity was holding a lollipop. She waited until he was looking to put it in her mouth again.  Differently from a child fanatical for sweet, Felicity put the lollipop calmly in her mouth and closed her eyes as she sucked. As slowly as she put it in her mouth, she took it out, but without removing her lips. She licked the lollipop circle with the tip of the tongue. When she looked up, saw a flabbergasted Oliver.

\- Do you want a lollipop? - Felicity asked innocently for Oliver and he understood that she was doing it again.

\- No thanks, I don't really like sucking things.

\- I think that's a good sign, Mr. Queen - When Felicity calls him Mr. Queen, he remembers Laurel saying "porn boss-secretary" and a wave of desire pass through his body.

\- Anyway wouldn't work, put it in the trash, Felicity, now we have a reunion - The next move was already prepared.

\- We have? - Felicity asked.

\- We have.

The reunion started and Oliver made sure the client sat on the head of the table, while he sat on one side, with Felicity beside her. Halfway through the reunion, Oliver quietly slipped the hand that was closest to Felicity and placed on her thigh. He saw Felicity take a small jump in the chair and tried not to laugh.

Oliver began to run his hand from the knee to where the hem of her dress permitted and each time pressing harder. When he dared to look at her, Felicity was rigid, staring at the wall. She thought it couldn't get worse (better), so he began stroking the inside of her thigh and each time the hand came closer.

\- Then we're done, it's great to trade with you, Mr. Queen - Oliver stood up and shook the man's hand. Everyone said their goodbyes.

When Oliver and Felicity were returning to his office, he broke the silence.

\- These reunions are always so boring - Oliver said calmly - Bring a coffee for us, Felicity. With extra whipped cream, please - He kept walking as she stood there, processing what had happened.

While Felicity took the coffees, she tried to think of something to counteract that. It seemed impossible. She was convinced that lost the day, but she would think of something.

Oliver heard the sound of heels and knew she was coming, it was weird because it made he shiver. Inside, he knew that wall that they were building would collapse soon, the desire was evident. She handed him a cup of coffee and took another.

\- Do you want me tonight? - Oliver raised an eyebrow, she blushed - I meant to help you on base.

\- Actually, I do. We have to keep an eye on a man named Gerard Dallas. He is involved with the theft of medicines that after resells for an absurd price for people in need. He doesn't live in Starling, but is affecting the city.

\- This means that we will travel? - Felicity said and then took a sip of coffee. Oliver nodded and when she put the coffee on the table again, he saw that she had whipped cream on her face.

\- Felicity, you have whipped cream on your face - She ran a hand in the corner of the mouth - not there, further up - She rubbed over her mouth - More to the side, near the nose - She ran her hand on the wrong side, then he got up and went to her. With his index finger, he took the whipped cream from her face - See? - Suddenly it gave the idea Felicity needed.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand to her lips. Without looking at him, she licked the whipped cream from his finger.

\- Thank you - Felicity thanked and took another sip of coffee.

_No, Felicity, I will not lose it,_ then Oliver began planning the final movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last move will be the next chapter.


End file.
